


Aeramin's Lunch

by MCEWEN



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aeramin Firewind, Fairsong Academy, Gen, Hethurin Fairsong, Silvermoon City, ghostlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: A short story involving World of Warcraft OC's, Aeramin Firewind and Hethurin Fairsong





	Aeramin's Lunch

“Aeramin, lunch was supposed to be over four hours ago. Where have you been?” Hethurin asked. Needless to say, he had been a bit upset at finding he had to fill in for the early afternoon fire theory class. Luckily, Maerista was around to take over for the rest of the afternoon, but it had still been unexpected.

Aeramin didn’t even bother taking off his cloak, making straight for the hallway where his office was. “Follow me please, Hethurin.”

Hethurin handed Galandil to Terellion, who had just come inside just seconds before Aeramin returned. “He’s going to be hungry soon, and I don’t want him crying in the middle of figuring out what Aeramin’s problem is this time.” He leaned in to kiss Terellion’s cheek before casting a quick blink spell to catch up with Aeramin.

He was already at his office door, swiftly unlocking it and entering. Hethurin followed behind him.

“Okay. So what’s going on?”

Aeramin pulled back the hood on his cloak.

“You have blood on your face,” Hethurin stated, scrunching up his nose. The bruise around Aeramin’s good eye didn’t look very nice either.

“Oh, do I? I must have missed some.” Aeramin started feeling around his face. “Where is it?”

“Under your nose.”

A knock at the door drew Hethurin’s attention away as Aeramin said, “Shit, it’s bleeding again.”

Hethurin opened the door just a little to find Tik with a bowl of water, some ice, and some clean cloths. “The items you requested, Magister.”

“Oh, thank you. I’ll take it from here. Thanks.” He hadn’t requested them, well, not yet anyway. He supposed he would have to remember to go back and do so later. He glanced at the clock, noting the time before taking the tray from Tik and closing the door.

Aeramin’s nose was bleeding. He dipped one of the cloths in the water and wrung it out before handing it to the other mage. “Here. Pinch your nose to get it to stop, then clean up with this. I still want to know what happened.”

Aeramin did as Hethurin said. While pinching his nose, he said, “It’s a long story.”

“Go on.”

“Okay, well you know I was going to the restaurant to finalize the menu for the weekend. They already agreed to cater for the reception.”

“Yes, you mentioned that right at the start of lunchtime.”

“Yeah, well I went there.” Aeramin pulled the cloth away to check it. He flipped it to a clean spot and pinched his nose again.

“So restaurants usually aren’t that dangerous.”

“Usually, no, but there was someone I knew there.” Aeramin paused to check the cloth again, only to press it back into place. “Cyannah was there.”

“Cyannah? I don’t know who that is.”

“Lyorri’s mother.”

“Ohhh…” Hethurin looked at Aeramin then raised a brow. “She beat you up?”

“No. I saw her first, and you know, I’m still mad and I’d like some answers so I called out to her, and I started walking towards her. I didn’t care if she was with anyone or not, I was going to get answers.”

“Did you get them?” Hethurin asked. He started putting some of the ice into the middle of one of the other cloths.

“No. She walked up to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hallway. I think it led to the bathrooms.”

“She sounds strong. I wouldn’t mess with her.”

“Well, I wanted answers so I figured if I could get them in the hallway, then she could pull me there.” He pulled the cloth away from his nose again, then dabbed a clean section of it under his nose. “I think it’s stopped. Did I get it all?”

Hethurin nodded and handed him the ice wrapped up in the second cloth. “For your eye to help with the swelling.”

“Thanks.”

“So you were in the hall trying to get answers.”

“Right, I was mad and told her she was an ass for leaving a baby outside on a doorstep in the middle of winter, and she kept acting like I was being too loud, and I kept asking questions like why she did it. It’s worth mentioning here that she had the view of the restaurant and my back was to the room. I was facing her and the wall.”

“Okay.” Hethurin took another cloth and dabbed it in the water. He handed it to Aeramin. “You still have a little right there.” He pointed.

Aeramin wiped where Hethurin pointed. “Did I get it?”

Hethurin nodded.

“So then she just grabs the front of my robe and pulls me closer and kisses me.”

Hethurin’s eyes got big with surprise, “What? Why? Gross!”

“That was my first thought too. I put my hands on the wall to push away from her, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and this huge guy, I mean almost as tall and strong as Imralion, was there. He said, ‘Get your hands off my wife’, and the next thing I see is his fist in my face. I didn’t go down though. I tried to cast a spell, but then he hit me again and the next thing I knew the guards were there and Cyannah and the guy were gone.”

“So why didn’t you come back here then? You weren’t out for four hours, were you?”

“No. I don’t think I was really out at all. It was just all a blur between getting hit the second time to when the guards showed up, and it hurt so I kind of wasn’t paying much attention at that point. Anyway, I couldn’t come back because the guards arrested me.”

“They arrested you?”

“They thought I caused the trouble because the people at the restaurant said that I attacked the woman, and the guards kept asking me who the woman was and where I could find her. Then the restaurant said I caused damage. I guess I pulled a tablecloth off a nearby table after the second punch. I don’t remember doing that, but I broke their wine glasses or something.”

Hethurin blinked, “So you’re in trouble for getting punched in the face?”

“Yeah, they finally let me go after I agreed to pay the restaurant for the damaged glasses, and they warned me that if the woman shows up to file a report that I could be in more trouble. Oh, and the restaurant canceled for the reception. Do you think Tik could do it?”

“It’s short notice.”

“I know.”

“You’re going to get married with a black eye and a bruised nose?”

“I— Yes. Julan might be able to cover it up with makeup”

Hethurin frowned, “I’ll talk to Tik. He might be able to put something together in time.”

“I’m not looking forward to explaining this to Im, but I have to go get him now. Thank you for helping out.”

Hethurin nodded, “Good luck. I’ll let you know what Tik says.”


End file.
